Party Crashers
by metroid blaster
Summary: Zelda and link try to have 2 parties but people keep on crashing them.Mostly Ganon and his friends are the crashers.Rated T for saftey.


Chapter 2 "Now this is the life" , Link thought."No problems at all."Link hadn't heard anything from princess zelda in 4 weeks , and he had found a deserted island.Within 1 week he had struck oil , made electricity , and found lots of fruit. A couple days after he thought that he got a letter from zelda. It was for a party. It wasn't just a party , it was a monster blowout. Or at least that's what the letter said. He decided to go.  
The party was very big. When Link got there he found princess Zelda.He said , "Your letter was right , this is a monster blowout." "Mm hmm" , answered Zelda. "Ok let's party!" Zelda said. ...6 hours later , Link was getting drunk on punch (sugar rush) but he was on high alert , party crashers could come at any moment. "OOWAH OOWAH! He screamed.Ok he was on half full alert.All of a sudden he saw a couple of teenagers came in with a giant barrel of beer.Link imedietly ran to them.There wasn't going to be cops at this party.  
He slashed the barrel in half. He coughed , he hated the smell of beer.Link grabbed one guys arm and snapped it like a twig.That guy fell over and was unconcious before he hit the ground.He elbowed another guy in the stomach and kneed him on the nose , he heard a satisfing crack.He then hit a pressure point and he fell onto his knees.Link blew on him and he fell unconcious.He ran towards the other guys.  
Zelda looked at Link.She knew he was doing the right thing , everyone cheered him on.Link unsheathed his sword , he heard cheering , he didn't want to kill anyone , so he knocked the last of the beer-teenagers out with the handle."Yeah!!" He screamed.Then the sunlight smashed through and Ganondorf appeared.Ganondorf grabbed his sword and ran to Zelda.Link grabbed his sword and ran to Ganon. Zelda pulled out her bow and arrow , charged it , and fired.It struck Ganon in the center of his forehead.He momentarily was distracted and fell over.Link hit the arrow in and it sunk deep into his forehead.Blood spurted everywhere.He kept on slashing him untill Ganondorf turned to stone.  
"Get him out of here."Zelda told her guards.They picked up the statue and brought it to the dungeon where they threw it down and Ganondorf smashed into 100's of pieces."Sorry but you all have to leave."Zelda said.Everyone kept on partying.Link took out his sword and yelled , "She said leave!!"They all ran. A couple of days later Link threw a party at his place.It was real fun untill Ridley crashed the party.Link said , "Dude , wrong game."Ridley roared , "I know but you killed my friend Ganondorf so I decided to pay you a visit."He ran at Link. Link took out his sword and strafed , as he went by Link slashed his side.Ridley's blood splattered the ground.Link then beheaded him.Then a prophet appeared.Link sighed and said , "Let me guess , you're friends with Ganondorf."The prophet nodded.He shot a beam at Link.Link dodged and jumped on him then stood on his chair.  
He started slashing him.He missed and hit a fuel tank.The chair started spinning around.The prophet screamed and link got off.The prophet collided into a wall.He blew up.Zelda came up to him and said , "What's with all the party crashers?"Link said , "I don't know but let's just keep partying."Then Wilfre crashed through the wall."UGH!!" Link yelled."You killed Ganon , so my little scorpian will take care of you!!"A giant scorpian appeared , it threw both claws forward , but he blocked both blows , and started slashing it's invincible head.It fell back and started spraying shadow. Then clouds appeared and he jumped on them and jumped down on the scorpian's head , slashing through it's heads weakspot.It exploded.Wilfre jumpedat him and he held out his sword , killing Wilfre.They enjoyed the rest of the party , without anymore party poopers. ...Down in the dungeon... Ganondorf reformed at the bottom of the dungeon. He flew up.(the dungeon is kind of a pit)He destroyed all of the bars at the top of the dungeon."Muah ha ha hha!!"He laughed.  
End 


End file.
